A Hidden Witch
by Frozen in Idaho
Summary: Severus was never in love with Lily. He fell in love with her twin sister Lilith. When Lilith is killed along with James and Lily, he takes Hannah his daughter and flees to Japan to keep her out of the world of magic. Witch Haruhi
1. Prolog

Severus stared at the burning house in front of him still clutching the small bundle in his arms. He had been gone two day. Two days! How had that man found them? He had hidden them so well, had made sure to give the Dark Lord false leads. Even though he didn't like James and Lily, he knew it would sadden Lilith if they died. He had used all his efforts to hide them. How had he found them and why did it have to be when Lilith was visiting them?

He had left Lilith with her twin and James, thinking she would be safe. He could hear the muggles draw closer with their annoying sirens coming nearer all the time, drawn by the flames that would soon consume James and Lillys' home.

He had to hide. He would take Hannah and they would run. He looked at his daughter holding her close in his arms. He would hide her. Hide her from the Dark Lord, from the wizarding world. He looked one last time at the house were his wife's body burned, a tear slowly sliding down his face as he apparated leaving the house behind.

….Two Months Later….

Severus looked at the simple Japanese apartment with a slight frown of distaste. It would do for now. Hannah slept peacefully in his arms. He was thankful that she seemed to take after her mother in her looks. Once the muggle man who was renting them the apartment had left and he was sure the door was closed, we waved his wand arranging the furniture into what he thought would be a good home for him and Hannah. After moving a few more things he walked backed to Hannah's room and laid her in her crib.

He thought of his check list. They both had new identities Hannah was now Haruhi Fujioka , he was Ryoli Fujioka, and Lilith's name had been Kotoko. They had a house the next problem was money.

He had money in Gringotts but he didn't want to use it. He sighed he would need to find a job. All he had ever been was a wizard. How was he supposed to find a job? He had taught potions at Hogwarts for a couple of years, but what use would muggles have for a potions teacher?

… Several Weeks Later…

After talking to many muggles he had finally figured out how to find a job here in the muggle world. He had found that there was a teaching position at one Ouran High School, something about chemistry, biology, science? He had looked up what they meant on the thing muggles called computers. It looked to be something like potions. He had studied and done all he could.

As he stood before the school now he had to work hard not to gap. It was even bigger then Hogwarts was and it seemed to be more modern. He was able to find the interview room with only a few wrong turns. Sitting before him were several men. Most of which were many years older than him except the man in the center who had blond hair and appeared to only be a few years older than Severus was.

"Mister Fujioka, where did you say that you had worked before, and why do you wish to work here?" Spook the younger man, President Suoh.

Severus replied with the memorized background that he had made. "I worked for a private school in England for a couple of years before my wife passed away and I moved here with my daughter to have a new start." Right know Hannah, Haruhi was with the landlord. It made Severus nervous to not have her with him.

"Why should we hire you?"

Severus's eyes gleamed as he responded. "I have spent much time behind a brewing cald… beaker. There are many dangers when one is mixing… chemicals. In my work experience I have managed to prevent many deadly accidents as well as have saved many students who decided to ignore my warnings. Children will be children. In the field of biology I have always enjoyed gathering my own ingredients. It allows the students to see the world outside for themselves to truly understand the biology of life."

Many of the men around the room looked a little shocked, mouths slightly opened. President Suoh smiled and gave a small laugh. "Well we have been looking for a new teaching style. I like you Mister Fujioka. Will you please wait outside for a few minutes while we discuss?"

Standing he left the room. It was twelve minutes before he was asked to enter the room again. He could see that many of the men looked resigned to some unknown fate.

President Suoh stood, "We have decided to hire you, and we would like to discuss the terms of your work here."

Severus thought for but a moment, "I would like to be able to bring my daughter with me to work until she is able to go to school, and I would like to have my classroom in the basement."

…Start of the School Year…

The group of sixteen year olds stared at the strange man in front of them. He was tall and lanky with long greasy black hair. He even seemed to be wearing some kind of dress? More than one thought to themselves how this low born man became a teacher at the elite private academy of Ouran. They could even ignore the fact that they all had large black… cauldrons? in front of them. What they just couldn't seem to figure out though was the fact that there was a child, who couldn't be much older than one sitting on the hip of the teacher.

When the chimes signaling that class was about to start the teacher turned from the board. "I am Fujioka Ryoli you may call me Professor Fujioka. This is my daughter Haruhi. Today we shall see how well you all do at following instructions."

As the class progresses the students only seemed to grow more confused. They had dissected a frog sorting all the organs and other parts into jars that were labeled and seemed to have made some sort of little pink substance in there black beakers? When students had asked questions Professor Fujioka he had simple told them to read the instructions with a hint of distain.

What made the students even more confused was the fact that to his daughter he seemed to be nothing but nice. It was strange to them how he seemed to have bipolar personalities depending on who he was speaking to.


	2. Chapter 1 Two Letters of Acceptance

I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran Highschool Host Club

* * *

Chapter 1 Two Letters of Acceptance

… Ten Years Later Haruhi…

Haruhi had always known that her dad was a little strange. His room always seemed to have some type of smog that hung in the air. Along with the wall that was always filled with glass bottles of all sorts of colored liquids. He had told her many times not to touch them. Over the years he had taught her to make most of them, and she even had a wall of her own now with each bottle carefully labeled to make sure that she never made a mistake between, the sleeping drafts, and the awake drafts.

There was also the issue of the pictures in his room. They almost seemed to be alive. Granted she had never seen them move but they had this way of ever time she looked at them the people in the pictures seemed to have changed positions.

He also preferred to wear robs compared to the suits that many of his coworkers seemed to favor. It was because of this that many people seemed to think that Ryoli Fujioka was a crossdresser. She was never sure if he didn't know what they said behind his back or he just didn't care.

She didn't mind the fact that her father was different Ryoli had always been that way. Not that Haruhi herself was very normal. Along with her wall of drafts, her other wall was full of nothing but books and she had even started on a second wall. She was a natural learner and seemed to soak in everything she read on the first try. Because of this at age eleven she had already skipped two grades and was currently taking chemistry at a high school level.

She was at the table doing her homework when she heard the tapping noise coming from the window. Startled she looked up to see an owl on the window seal. She stared at it for a long time and even watched it knock? again. Walking over and opening the window the owl hopped in and extended its leg to her.

There was a small letter attached addressed simply

Miss H. L. Snape

Apartment 4

Hillside Rd

Japan

She shook her head. The letter wasn't for her, but the owl refused to go back out the window and keep insisting that she take the letter. Finally after giving up she took the letter from it, and it looked at her expectantly. Sighing she opened the letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, GrandSorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Haruhi looked at the letter. She would be lying to say that she wasn't interested, but she was not H. L. Snape, so she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote,

Dear Sender,

I'm sincerely sorry to report that H. L. Snape no longer lives at this address.

Sincerely,

Current Resident

Looking at the owl she tried to decide how to best give the letter to the owl. Finally she decided to just tie it to its leg again. The owl sat patiently while she tied both letters to the leg. It nodded at her and quickly flew back out the window.

Later that night she went to sleep thinking about the strange experience from earlier that day. She had meant to tell her father but she was so tired from all her brewing, that she was asleep before he got home, and in the morning she had forgotten to tell him.

…Two Years Later…

The letter had come. She had been waiting several days checking the mail all the time waiting for it. She had taken the entrance exam for Ouran Academy, and had applied for the scholarship as well. Even with her father as working there they didn't seemed to have a lot of money so she had always worked hard to be a money saver in whatever ways she could. She quickly opened the letter:

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL ACADEMY

 _of_ BUSINESS _and_ ARTS

Administrator: Yuzuru Suoh

Dear Ms. Fujioka,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Ouran High School, with your exceptional high score we have been found the receiver of the full ride scholarship. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on June 1. We await your response no later than May 1.

Yours sincerely.

Yuto Abe,

 _Vice President_

She ran to her fathers' room and banged on the door. "Dad, Dad, Dad!"

He opened the door slowly and gave a tired smile towards her. He had seemed haggard lately, almost like he wasn't getting enough sleep. "Haruhi? What is it?"

"I got in Dad I got in!"

She almost thought she saw him flinch back a little and fear cross his eyes before he replied, "Got into what?"

"I made it in to Ouran High School for the coming year."

She noticed as he gave a audible sigh of relief, "That's great Haruhi."


	3. Chapter 2 Start of School Life

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Harry Potter. I want to thank all you have read, followed, and favorited my story it means a lot and inspires me to keep writing

* * *

Chapter 2 Start of School

…June 1st…

I stood before the classroom for 1-A. I shock my short brown hair that I had cut off just last week. A little boy in the neighborhood had gotten his gum stuck in my hair. I had gone home and tried one of my anti stick drafts but it had reacted badly with the gum, and father had barely had time to cut it off before all my hair had melted. I missed the feel of my long hair, but it didn't matter. If I had cared what people thought of me I wouldn't have come to school today.

Ryoli had given me one of his old sweaters and a pair of my grandfathers' glasses to wear, added with my old sneakers and a pair of pants. The finished effect was I looked very unappealing. Not that I cared, but father seemed determined to make it so that no rich boy decided to pursue me. I was only thirteen what high schooler would even want to purse me? Ryoli had looked me over before nodding that he was satisfied. He had warned me multiple times to not get close to the "pompous rich" boys at the school.

Because of my unique situation in regards to school work I was to spend most of my time with this class but I would have special classes just for me as well. Walking into the classroom I almost felt the quite that descended followed by the intense whispers about poor people.

Two weeks passed and as of date no one had talked to me. I keep to myself and I was fine with that. It allowed me to study all I wanted. My new found problem though was that I couldn't find a place to study. All the libraries were full of students talking. Every room always seemed to be full of people. I had been searching from day one for a quiet place. I had used fathers' classroom for a while but there always seemed to be students coming in and asking questions. Despite his weird teaching ways and his habit of snapping at the students he was by far the best teacher Ouran had had in a long time.

So my search had begun going from room to room looking for a quiet place. This was how I found myself outside the 3rd Music room. I heaved a great sigh, I was running out of places to look, but I needed to check. So I pushed the doors open. A gust of wind blew me stumbling into the room where I was greeted by a flurry of rose petals? With the petals came entrancing words "Welcome." When the roses had settled I found myself face to face with the six people I had been told at all cost to avoid. Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Also dubbed by my father as "The playboys of Ouran".

Quickly I started back pedaling hoping to get out as fast as I could. They all seemed startled to see me as well. All of a sudden there was a load bang. I quickly turned and looked back to find that the door had shut seemingly on its own.

I slowly walked backwards towards the door as the group looked me up and down. Kyoya seemed to be the first to recover from my sudden appearance. "Hikaru, Kaoru I believe this young man is in the same class as you?" He said as he looked at the twins.

In unison the two replied, "Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." They gave a shrug and went back to staring at me.

Kyoya seemed to smile slightly, I caught a brief glint of mirth as he sighed and looked back at me. "Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mister Honor student."

Tamaki sprang to his feet. "What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we have heard about!"

I stared back at them. By this point I could feel the door behind me and I found that the door knob was stuck. Strange it had worked just seconds before. Turning around to face the door I found it was truly stuck. Reaching for the second handle I was startled when Tamaki slung his arm over my shoulder. "You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy."

I backed away from the door as Tamaki advanced towards me. "It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others."

Stopping I looked at him, "I'm not poor and I think you are taking this a bit far."

He didn't seem to be listening as he continued to monolog. Turning back around I walked to the door. Dad really was right when he told me Tamaki had a head full of air if he even had that in his head. "I'm leaving."

I was reaching out about to grab the handle when I was pulled back by strong hands. "Hey! Come back Haru-chan! You must be like a super hero or something! That's so cool!" I turned to see Mitsukuni pulling me. Why was the smallest one so strong, also why were there flowers real flowers sprouting around his head and leaving a trail on the floor? Did he just call me Haru-chan?

"I'm not a super hero, I'm just an honor student. Also where are the flowers…"

Before I could finish my question Tamaki pulled Mistsukuni away from me and smiled. Striking a pose he declared loudly. "Who would have imagined that a famous scholar would be so openly gay."

"Openly what?" I stared at Tamaki, I had to get out of here. The whole lot of them were obviously crazy. Ignoring my question, Tamaki had started into another monolog. He seemed to be going into what each of them specialized in. While his attention was distracted I slowly started to back towards the door again. I was almost there freedom was in sight. After this experience I would just study with my dad in the basement.

Suddenly Tamaki was in my face creasing my chin, "Or maybe your into a guy like me? What do you say?" With green roses blossoming behind him, I lost it. Jumping back instead of bumping into the wall I ran into a stand. I felt the pain from the impact, but I also felt the shift of what ever had been on top falling. Quickly I turned around to see a large porcline blue vase falling off the back. I hurried to try and catch it but the handle all of a sudden was covered in some kind of grease and I felt it slide through my hands before hitting the floor with an almost deafening crash.

All I could do was stare. I could vaguely hear them talking about how it had been a renosounce vase, school auction, and at the words eight million yen I felt my legs give out as I crashed to the ground. Eight million yen! I tried calculating it over and over in my brain, it would take my whole life to pay this back. I could always ask for Dads help, but I would never want him to get involved or to find out about any of this.

Slowly I looked back at them. "I'm going to have to pay you back."

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." The Hitachiin brothers said at the same time while shrugging their shoulders. By the small traces of smirks on their faces I could tell they were more than happy about this situation. I almost felt like they were somehow responsible for what had just happened. "What's with that grubby outfit you have on any way?" one of them said.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Kyoya seemed to also be hiding a smile as he handled a piece of the broken vase.

I could feel my body shaking. Why wasn't I more like my father who with one cold expression could look them in the eyes and have them get lost.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, when in Rome you should do as Romans do." Pointing at me he looked up with a giant smile on his face, "Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today you're the host clubs dog."

Wow that was a sudden change in attitude. My brain was still trying to figure out all that had happened. I was in debt to the "Playboys of Ouran Acadamy", and would repay it through being an errand boy. All I could think before I passed out was, I can't let Ryoli find out.


	4. Chapter 3 Work as the Host Club Dog

I'm so sorry for late update! Life has been crazy for me and I haven't been able to work on it. I know its short and I'm sorry to say that updates at least for the next couple months wont be any better. Please keep reading and reviews are welcomed they help encourage me to write.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Harry Potter

...

Thankfully I woke up in the school infirmary with none of the play boys around. Unfortunately, Ryoli had been called by the school nurse when I had been brought to the infirmary unconscious.

He was sitting by my bed glaring at a wall over my head. He must have heard me because he suddenly tipped his head down and looked at me with cold eyes of anger. I had only ever seen them a few times directed towards me. I knew I was in trouble.

"Are you well enough to walk home?" I felt the temperature in the room drop at his voice. Thankfully, though I could tell there was still a tad bit of worry in eye, I nodded and he helped me up out of my bed. Then he leaned against the wall as I put my shoes back on and gathered my things. What was I going to tell him? My mind was still spinning when I finally turned around. Grabbing my arm with just enough force to prevent me from running away, but not enough to hurt, he pulled me from the nurses office into the hall.

We got several curious looks from people as we raced through the halls. Not many people knew that we were father and daughter, Ryoli had made sure of that. He didn't want me to get special treatment for being a teacher's daughter. Thankfully there were few people in the school this late in the evening. We walked in silence until we were out of the school boundaries. I couldn't tell if he was just trying to gather his thoughts, or he didn't want to talk about it while we were still at Ouran. Father had told me that in Ouran there were ears everywhere and to always be on my guard, to be careful of what I said.

"Why did Mr. Morinozuka carry you to the infirmary?"

I almost tripped over father's sudden question. What!? Takashi had carried me to the infirmary? Before I could think, my mouth ran away. "I have no idea."

He stopped for a second looking me in the eyes to make sure I was telling the truth before pulling me along again toward the house.

"I told you to stay away from _them_." There was a slight sneer in his voice as he talked.

"I was looking for a room to study and stumbled upon them in the hall."

He cast a look down at me. I could tell that he was not convinced.

"You know I have been looking for a place to study for two weeks!"

"Then how did you run into them?"

At that moment a lie sprang to mind and all I could do was hope that he would believe it. "I was looking around on the second floor when I ran into their group. We had a short polite exchange when I turned around to leave I slammed into someone. It threw me off balance and I fell backwards. I must have passed out when my head hit the floor."

He still didn't look convinced but he decided to drop the matter.

That night he offered to make the meal, which was out of the ordinary. I had the suspicion that he was going to use one of his truth serums on me. I carefully chose a serum to counteract the one I figured he would be most likely to feed me.

"Haruhi, it's time for dinner!" he called from the kitchen. He was smiling just a tad bit too much when I came into the room. Bowing slightly in thanks for the food, I made a great show of smiling while breathing deeply over the food. I caught a faint smell of chilled citrus over the rice. My eyes shot up locking onto his. I saw the look of shame pass across his eyes.

"I'm not hungry." Standing up, I left the table. At the door I looked back saying, "I'm not lying to you dad," before walking out and closing the door quietly behind me.

The next couple of days as the Host Club's dog weren't too hard. Mostly they had me running errands: simple things like shopping, washing dishes, and cleaning up after the "guests" left. The only job they never had me do was prepare the tea, which was always done by Kyoya. The hardest part, I would have to say, was listening to them say cheesy pickup lines all day and the fact that the girls just swooned over them.

There was also the coffee incident. They had told me to go and buy coffee from the store. I had come back with some instant coffee and they all freaked out. First they didn't know what it was, then they were amazed that all you had to do was add water. I had rolled my eyes at the fact that "poor" people didn't have time to grind their own coffee, and the fact that they thought "commoners" were smart for how cheap it was compared to their expensive coffee. All in all, the worst was when Tamaki got up and declared that he would "drink this commoner's coffee." He then proceeded to have me make it so that all of them could try it.

The only other significant thing of any relevance was the fact that Miss Ayanokouji, a third year, seemed to have taken a disliking to me. She would pointedly make side comments about me when I was in the area but the Host Club members weren't nearby. Oh, it was just silly things like: "Oh Tamaki now you're taking the joke too far. Your pallet won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." Then saying how she was sorry she was talking to herself.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Harry Potter.

Sorry that the last chapter was super short and I felt like it cut off. I hope you enjoy this one. I'll be honest, you the readers are the main reason I keep writing. Reviews, favorites, and follows are the main thing that makes me feel guilty and convince me to write the next chapter so thank you so much.

Chapter 4

Haruhi took a deep breath. She had managed to pull off to the side of the room where no one was. Even though it wasn't a lot of work being in the host club, it was draining from all the squealing girls. She silently pulled out her pocket calculus book and began reading until Kyoya stepped up beside her, looking over her shoulder.

He pushed up his glasses and looked down on her. "This isn't your time to spend. You are the host club dog."

Haruhi sighed, closing the book and looking up at him. "I know, but I have already done the shopping, the tea trays are set up, the dishes are currently done, and a new batch of girls has just entered so I have at least ten minutes before I will be needed again. You won't let me touch the tea, so there is nothing else for me to do," she stated matter of factly before reopening her book.

Kyoya's eyes widened fractionally before an evil smile crossed his face and he pushed up his glasses. "What about…"

"Yes, I have already prepared the costumes for tomorrow, and laid them out so it is impossible for Tamaki to put on the wrong one." Haruhi didn't even look up from her book.

"Well. . ."

"I also went over the finical statement that you requested of me. I have recalculated how you can save money without lowering your standard. I have left all my findings on your desk in the preferred way that you like them."

Kyoya only had time to open his mouth before she continued.

"I also looked into reserving the front courtyard for the cherry viewing festival that is coming up in the spring to make sure that the host club will have it." She looked up after a moment of silence. "Am I forgetting anything?"

Kyoya had a large fake smile on his face as he looked down at her. "Well done, Haruhi. It seems you have exceeded my expectations."

She flashed a fake smile his way as he then began to threaten her in the non-direct way that he had. She tuned him out and began to practice the calculus equations in her mind. She was so out of it that she didn't notice that Tamaki had snuck up behind her until he blew in her ear, causing her to jump.

She turned around and glared at him. "Please, don't do that again."

He seemed to just blow it off though as he started to talk: "You need a make-over or no girl is going to look twice at you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." She looked away from him and pulled out her calculus book again.

She half listened as he went off on another monolog. She looked up when she thought he was done. "Well, I just don't think it's that important."

He cut her off before she could say more. Sighing, she tuned him out. He was always like this. There had to be a word that described what he was like! A pain in the neck? No. He seemed to be walking back over to her when she finally could the word, "Ah ha I got it!"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Tamaki said.

"Obnoxious!" When she looked up she was surprised to find Tamaki over in a corner crying; he almost seemed to be complete white as well. _What is with this cursed place?_ she thought as she once again watched rose petals appear out of nowhere and fall to the ground.

The twins chose that time to appear, laughing as they placed their arms on her head.

"You're a hero all right," Hikaru said. And Kaoru agreed.

Haruhi sighed. If she didn't fix this, then Kyoya would say it was her fault and that she was bad for business. Then she would be in trouble. "I'm sorry Senpei, but your lesson did strike a small cord with me."

Her eyes widened as trumpets began playing and large red roses began to bloom behind Tamaki as he rose from the ground. "Really, it did? Let me teach you more, my friend!" Tamaki said as he extended his arm out towards her.

Well, at least he's simple.

"Boss," Kaoru said.

"Call me King!"

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting. . ." Kaoru said.

". . . but he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you now. He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses it would help…" Hikaru finished.

She glared up at Hikaru as he took off her glasses. "Hey, I need those! I used to have contacts, but I lost them." She could barely make out their wide eyes looking at her as she reached towards where she thought her glasses were.

She took a step back when she heard thundering footsteps running towards her. She heard Tamaki give a gasp, before he snapped his fingers and called the twin who grabbed her, dragging her away. She found herself cornered in a dressing room with the twins demanding that she put on a boy's uniform. When she asked why, they refused to answer and tried to jump her. She growled and all of a sudden they were blasted back. "Fine!" She yelled out to them. "I'll put it on, but stay out of here!" She held out her hand and they put the uniform in her hand. The next four hours she would have preferred to forget. She was poked and prodded by so many people as they did her hair, made sure her contacts worked and that the uniform fit perfectly. When all was said and done, they finally let her leave the changing room. Haruhi was exhausted. Pulling back the curtain, she called out, "Are you really sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?"

Tamaki seemed to go into a spasm, saying something about how she was so cute. The whole group was talking about how if they had known she looked like this, they would have helped her out a lot sooner. Kyoya even made the comment that Haruhi could probably help draw in some customers. She shot him a glare. Did they not all know that she was a girl? She was pretty sure that Kyoya, the twins, and maybe Honey knew, but Tamaki seemed to have no idea.

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service we will completely forget about you 800,000,000 yen debt!" Tamaki declared.

Haruhi's eyes got big, "A host!"

. . .

The next day before the guests arrived, Haruhi found herself sitting with the boys at a table as Kyoya served them tea, telling them what each type of tea was for today. Haruhi took a sip and noticed that something was wrong. There was an underlying taste. She took another shallow sip. It was an anti-love potion. Her father had made sure that she would be able to tell all love potions by just smells or sips. That way she would never fall under one. He had also made sure that she was able to make all anti-love potions so that she would be able to counter it if she ever accidentally drank one. She looked up to see Kyoya watching her and she quickly drank the rest of her tea. As everyone else was going out to their tables, Haruhi snuck a sip of the tea the guests where to be served and wasn't surprised to find that it was tainted with a very mild love potion. So this was the reason she was never allowed to make tea and only Kyoya did it. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before pouring a little bit of the tea into a small glass vile she always carried with her. She would need to look more into it when she got home.

. . .

A few minutes later, Haruhi found herself sitting at a table across from three girls, trying to figure out how to get them to request her again. It had taken a while for the whole thing to sink in, but if she could get the one hundred requests, it would take a lot less time than working as an errand boy. But how was she supposed to do that! She felt trails of sweat pouring down her face as she thought. Maybe a story? Then it hit her. What about her life story? Her mother had died when she was young and her father has had to work. That could work, and so she began her story.

Little did she know that this simple story would be the reason that she was to become known as the "natural" host, and would lead to many people requesting her in the future.

She had just finished her story and answering the questions of the girls when Tamaki called her over.

"Haruhi, I would like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokouji."

Haruhi's eyes widened; it was the girl who had been making snide comments all day. "Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." _Just smile and continue, Haruhi, just smile and continue,_ she told herself.

All of a sudden, she found she couldn't breathe because Tamaki had pulled her into his chest and was spinning them around and around. She couldn't even hear what he was saying for fear of her own life. When she was finally able to get a breath of air, she looked around desperately for help and spotted Mori. "Mori Senpei, help me!" She cried out, waving her arms towards him. Next thing she knew, Mori was picking her up just under the arms and raised her into the air. The world seemed to pause for a moment as everyone was trying to figure out what had just happened.

. . .

Later that day, Haruhi gave a sigh. Her bag was missing. It was like elementary school all over again. She found herself drawn to the window, and when she looked out she saw a bag had been dumped in the fountain. "Are you kidding me?" She mumbled under her breath. Someone has way too much free time on their hands. She looked at her watch. She would have to get it quickly or she would be late for the host club and they would never let her live it down. She took off running through the halls.

She had just passed Miss Ayanokouji when the other girl spoke up and Haruhi slowed, coming to a stop.

"Oh, it's you again." Miss Ayanokouji said. "I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless though. You are always going to be a second class citizen." That was all she said before walking away.

She gave another sigh; _rich people,_ she thought. When she finally made it down to the fountain, she rolled up her pants and began to pull her things out of the water. She had most of it, but became distressed when she realized she was missing her wallet. She stood up at the sound of Tamaki's voice.

"Hey, commoner. You've got some nerve skipping out on the club like that. Why is your bag all wet?"

"It's no big deal," she called back as she kept fishing around the fountain for her wallet. "I got it." Then, in barely a whisper she added, "I just can't find my wallet with my lunch money."

Next thing she knew, there was a splash in the fountain. Looking up, she saw that Tamaki was in the water fishing around as well. "Hey, you don't have to do that; you will get wet!"

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks. You know, hold on a second, is this what you are looking for?" He winked as he held up her wallet. "What's a matter? You're staring off into space." He said while he walked over to her. When he got there, he broke out in a goofy smile again. "You're not falling for me are you?"

Haruhi jerked out of her shock and snatched her wallet back. "No way!"

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyways?"

"Well, I guess I must have accidently dropped it out a window at some point." She suspected it had been Miss Ayanokouji, but she didn't want to cause trouble for herself by accusing one of the guests.

Tamaki didn't look convinced, but let the matter drop.

. . .

"Oh really, that must have been terrible! I can't imagine what I would do if my bag fell into the pond!" Miss Ayanokouji said with fake interest.

It took everything Haruhi had not to give her a fake smile like her father did. The more she listened to the girl, the more Haruhi was positive that she was the one who had dropped her bag in the pond.

"And you actually made Tamaki search the dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking that he cares about you just because he is doting on you."

Then it all clicked. "Now I understand. You're jealous of me."

There was a moment of silence before she lunged at Haruhi. Startled, Haruhi stood up too fast, causing the table to fall over. Losing her balance, Haruhi fell over, throwing her hands out to catch herself. Her eyes flew open at the sounds of Miss Ayanokouji screams to see that she was underneath Haruhi.

"No, Haruhi! Leave me alone. Somebody help me; he just attacked me! Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

It was then that the twins dumped tea on top of both girls.

Miss Ayanokouji looked startled. "Why did you do that?" Tamaki arrived then, helping Miss Ayanokouji to her feet. "Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." She said in a small child like voice.

"I'm very disappointed in you." Tamaki said. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?"

"You know that you are a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there is one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" She yelled as she ran from the room.

"Hummm? Now how am I going to punish you, because it is your fault after all?" Tamaki said, turning back to Haruhi. He didn't even miss a beat before sending down his punishment. "Your quota is now one thousand!"

Haruhi's mind went blank. One thousand! How was she to do that!?

"Come on," Tamaki said as he held out his hand for her to grab. "I've got high expectations for my little rooky," he finished off with a wink.

Haruhi was led out of the room and given another uniform from Kyoya to change into. She muttered her thanks, still thinking about what had just happened.

When she got to the dressing room, she was happy to see that this time it was a girls uniform. She was still taking off her wet uniform when Tamaki opened the curtain, saying something about having towels. They stood there for a moment before he let the curtain close.

"Haruhi, you're a girl?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Biologically speaking, yeah." She quickly put the dress on before heading back out to see the rest of the club. She found it weird that this time as she explained that yes, she was a girl, and no, she didn't care how they saw her that a giant rose almost the size of her was growing in the back ground. Where did all the roses come from, and where did they go?

When Tamaki finally stopped changing colors, she turned to Kyoya. "I want a contract."

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"I want a contract that explains exactly what I signed up for so that you can't just change the agreement on me like this again."

He seemed to be irritated by this, but agreed to write one up for her.


	6. …August 17th…

…August 17th…

I sat in the living room doing my homework. With my work at the Host Club I had had very little time for my homework any more. Still I was several weeks ahead of all my classmates. It would not be long before I would jump another grade I realized. I could graduate by the end of the year I thought. Ryoli sat across from me seeming to just enjoy the fact that I was in the room with him. He did this a lot. She suspected it was how he remembered her mother, Kotoko. As she had gotten older she had become more and more like her mother. But even though she was used to this habit of his from the many years , but ever since she had turned eleven he seemed to be more anxious almost like he thought that someday she would disappear.

After several minutes he looked up then and smiled at her. "I will be in my room working if you need me." Standing he left.

It was almost eight when the knock came. Standing I set my English work to the side. I looked through the peep hole but whoever it was too tall for me to see their face. Opening the door I found a tall elderly man who sported a long white beard with kind but wise eyes looking down one me. He wore a dress, or a robe as my father called them. There was a weird fuzzy feeling that I knew the man.

I could hear my father making his way out of his room as he called, "Haruhi, who is it?"

"I don't know who it is," I called back.

At that the man seemed to realize that he had yet to introduce himself, "My name is Albus Dumbledore." His eyes passed over my head as they settled on something behind me. "It's good to see you again Severus." He looked down on me again, "Then you must be Hannah."

I could almost hear my father give an auditable hiss, before a hand grabbed me by the arm pulling me back into the house. Ryoli's voice seemed to come out in a low hiss as he looked at the man, "What are you doing here?"

The man did not seeming to notice the anger in my father's voice stepped inside and closed the door. "Severus, we need to talk."

Ryoli pulled me more fully behind him. "Get out," he growled at the old man.

"Severus, how much do you know? You thought by leaving to this world twelve years ago that it would all end. Did you even know that your nephew survived? Did you know that _He_ was back?"

Ryoli went stiff and stared back at the man. "What do you want?"

The old man finally seemed to relax and he let another smile come across his face. "May I sit down?" Ryoli seemed to wave his hand in defeat as he gestured to the chair across the room. After then man had settled he realized that we were still standing me peeking out from behind my father's back. He waved his own hand for us to sit.

I felt more then heard the growl from my father's throat. I could see the look in his eyes trying to decide if he should send me away. Before he could decide though I felt a nudge behind my knees causing me to collapse into a chair? I looked behind me to find that one of the chairs had moved behind me. I looked to see Ryoli glaring at the man, before grabbing a chair and sitting beside me.

He seemed almost defeated as he held his head in his hand and in a quiet voice asked again, "What do you want Dumbledore?"

"Severus, I want you to come back to Hogwarts."

Fathers head snapped up almost like he hadn't expected this, "What?"

"You were one of our best professor's and our last potions master met with . . . an unfortunate end." There was a slight pause as if he was remembering that unfortunate event. "There is also the issue of Hannah. Severus she is thirteen what do you plan to do if she loses control?"

I was becoming more and more confused as the man, Dumbledore, keep talking. Dad seemed to be shocked. "I would never let anything happen to her."

"If you really meant that then you would know that she needs to be trained she needs to go to school."

A knowing look crossed Ryoli's eyes before he turned away from her.

Haruhi decided that she had had enough, "I do go to school," she said glaring at the older man. "Why does he keep calling you Severus, and who is this Hannah, and what in the world is Hogwarts?"

Both men seemed to be taken aback by her outburst.

"She does take after her mother doesn't she?" Dumbledore said looking at Ryoli.

She glared at the man. Before turning to her father, "Tell me!"

He wouldn't meet her eye for several moments but she wasn't about to relent and keep staring at him. Finally he met her eyes. "When you were little your mother was killed." She nodded she knew her mother had died in a car crash when we was just a year old. "She wasn't killed by a car." My head shot up again looking into his eyes. They seemed to beg for her to understand. "I know this will be hard but please hear me out. Your mother was killed by a dark wizard."

I struggled to keep up with all the information about the wizarding world. My father's name was Severus Snape former potions master at Hogwarts a school for witches and wizards. My name was really Hannah Lilith Snape. Not only was my mother killed by this dark wizard, but so were my aunt and uncle I had never known about. Leaving behind my cousin Harry James Potter, who had survived the attack on his parents. When the dark wizard had attempted to kill him the wizard had died. Ryoli, no Severus fearing for my life had gone into hiding in Japan to keep me safe. At the time he hadn't know that Harry had survived.

There were several minutes of silence as I tried to work it all out. Dad kept looking at me hoping that I would understand.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Hannah now you see why it's so important that you come to Hogwarts. As a young witch if you don't learn to control your magic then there is a chance that you could go out of control, and in the worst case hurt yourself. The Ministry of Magic might even be called in. They are like the police force in the muggle world."

As he went silent I once again looked at my father. My voice trembled, "Is that true."

He wouldn't even look me in the eyes as he nodded.

Making my decision I looked at Dumbledore, "What do I need to do to go to Hogwarts."


End file.
